Composite materials made using fiber-reinforced plastics (FRP) are widely being used in aircraft, ships, vehicles, and the like as high-strength and lightweight structures (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-180627A (Claim 1, Claim 3); hereinafter “JP 2013-180627A”). Composite materials have an advantage over metals in that composite materials are lighter and stronger.